¿Rosa Marchita? Logrando el perdón
by DarkVampiHime
Summary: En el pasado Hinata fue amiga de Sasuke,éste crece queriéndola ver de nuevo pero no sabe que ella ya no quiere tenerlo cerca por algo ocurrido del pasado que Sasuke desconoce. Él hará todo inclusive arrodillarse frente a ella pero Hinata ha sido corrompida con sentimientos negativos. ¿Podrá el Uchiha lograr su perdón? Leve ItaHina y NejiHina


**Hola soy nueva aquí así que no sean duros conmigo por favor.**

Será un Universo alterno.  
**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no son míos sólo los utilizó con fines creativos

"_Hablan_" – Pensamientos  
"Hablan" – Narraciones

**PROLOGO.**

Risas impregnadas de brillantes dientes de leche, dulces de cajeta chorreante, besos sonoros en mejillas coloradas.  
Todo lo que un niño feliz quería

Unos pequeños niños corrían en círculos rodeando un árbol frondoso que tenía en sus ramas florecillas rosadas que caían acompasados de las risas de dos chiquillos de blanquecinas pieles, descalzos pisaban las raíces del gigantesco árbol que sobresalía un poco no tanto como para notarlo de inmediato pero sí como para notar una molestia, un cosquilleo, en la planta de los pies pero nada al parecer detenía a los chiquillos que corrían para que uno atrapara al otro.

Uno de ellos paró abruptamente se trataba de una niña de cabello corto negro con un tono azulado con fleco y dos mechones largos a los costados enmarcando su cara, piel blanca como la porcelana y tan suave como algodón sólo que ahora se tornaba levemente rosada por el calor, sus ojos grandes tenían un color plata con algo de violeta al centro como si fueran sus pupilas, éstas yacían cansadas y de su rostro ovalado unas cristalinas gotas saladas surcaban su rostro pequeño esparciéndose por todo su cuerpecito, salpicando su pequeño vestido blanco de tirita sencilla, pequeños adornos florares y un gran listón de azul celeste atrapando su pequeña cintura, su vestido le llegaba a las rodillas y su encaje que rodeaba el vestido abajo estaba manchado de un color verdoso seguramente por pasar por tantas plantas y árboles mayores que ella sin embargo la niña sonreía dejando atrás todo eso, la dulzura y pureza no le hacía fijarse en cosas banales.

– Estoy cansada Sasu– anunció la pequeña niña mientras se recostaba en el árbol en el cual ambos habían rodeado por mucho tiempo, y llevaba una de sus pequeñas manitas a su frente quitándose esas gotas que seguían saliendo por la actividad producida, estiró sus piernitas y movió sus 10 deditos de los pies notándose lo sucios que estos estaban por correr por la tierra y el pequeño campo. Sasuke era el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y hermano mayor de Itachi, sus padres eran amigos de los suyos y siempre vieron con ternura la relación de los hermanos Uchiha con la pequeña Hyuga que es hermana mayor de Hanabi ambas hijas de Hiashi y Hatsumi Hyuga

– Hina ya casi te atrapaba– dijo un pequeño niño de cabellera azabache revuelto con mechones rebeldes atrás, su piel tan blanca como la de la pequeña al igual que ella se tornó de rosa por el calor, su color era níveo sin embargo este siempre decía -_"Hina es la única que debe tener ese color y piel porque es un ángel, mi ángel amiga"- _el pequeño infló sus mejillas por no poder seguir, sin embargo igual estaba cansado así que pegó un sentón y se situó al lado de la pequeña, su pequeña playera negra con el símbolo de su familia siempre situada atrás y unos pantaloncitos blancos que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas complementaban su vestimenta que en lo personal siempre su madre le decía verse adorable, dio un tirón a sus pequeños pies que se encontraban tan sucios como la de su amiguita para hacerlos relajar y cuando lo sintió así sus ojos de color carbón como lo era su cabello miraron los grises de ella _–_Como la Luna_-_susurró para él.

Él sonrió, ella se sonrojó, él la quería y ella simplemente adoraba a su pequeño amigo

El chico de mirada pasible y sonriente tomó una de las manitas de la pequeña y delicadamente, propio y puro de un inocente niño ejerció un poco de fuerza haciéndola saber que como siempre él estaba ahí con ella y quería jugar así por mucho tiempo.

– Hina– susurró tímidamente el niño, no era común de él hablar como timidez, siempre había sido callado y parecía que la presencia de las demás niñas de su edad le incomodan y prefería entonces no hablar ni siquiera mostrar empatía por ellas pero con la ojiluna todo parecía endulzarse hasta su carácter.

– Di-dime Sasu– tartamudeó la pequeña ojiluna con voz suave y dulce con un pequeño tono rosa cubriendo sus mequillas ovaladas.

– Etto, tú me quieres tanto como yo a ti verdad? – preguntó tímido y cálidamente mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor aumento hasta tomar un color similar a una manzana, no despegó la mirada de ella pero sentía curiosidad, observó la cara de su amiga y vio que llevaba sus deditos a la altura de su pecho y jugueteaba su sonrojó fue más notorio que la de él

– Cla-claro, te quie-quie-ro Sasu– mostró una sonrisa tierna, sentía su pequeño corazón latir con fuerza mientras seguía jugueteando sus deditos, su fleco tapó levemente sus ojos apenada por la pregunta de su amigo– Pa-para mí Sasu e-es mi-mi felicidad– concluyó con voz acaramelada la niña cerrando los ojos sintiendo sus pequeñas mejillas arder y colorearse aún más intensificando el color rojo de sus mejillas, miró de reojo a su amigo que se encontraba al lado y vio a éste sonreír mientras veía como incrementó el pequeño rubor que había visto por parte de él.

– Hina tu también para mí, juro que jamás te dejaré– la niña suspiró aliviada encontrando la respuesta más sincera y dulce, que el chico aceptara su sentir y decir lo mismo para ella la hizo feliz, asintió mientras apoyaba su cabecita en los hombros de él, Sasuke sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos de leche.

Ella sonrió con calma, él la miró posicionada en sus hombros con un rostro sonrosado aún, ella durmió y pronto él lo hizo con ella.

– Hina, Sasu– Susurró una dulce voz madura mientras los tocaba delicadamente con sus largas y delgadas manos que al igual que la chica tenía piel nívea y piel algodonosa y aterciopelada, estaba arrodillada frente los niños, llevaba un suéter de color lavanda de cuello en V, sus mangas estaban doblaban pareciendo mangas ¾, su falda era de arandelas fruncidas de color blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color que la falda de tirita delgada ambos chicos se removieron suavemente al tacto que sintieron y comenzaron a abrir sus ojos frotándoselos acostumbrándose de nuevo a los rayos del sol que en ese momento bajo el árbol era nada.

– ¡Mamá! – sonrió feliz la pequeña niña arrojándose en los brazos de su madre de cabello color berenjena o al menos eso veía sin embargo la mujer creía que era más oscuro que eso, tenía dos mechones al frente y lo demás caía como cascada hacia atrás, ella adornó su rostro ovalado, delicado pero delgado con una sonrisa radiante para recibir a su hija en brazos estrechándola en un abrazo caluroso y lleno de amor, la mujer miró al amigo de su hija que se sentía un poco receloso y apenado de no poder abrazar así a Hinata la mujer se dio cuenta y soltó suavemente a su hija soltando una risa suave y cálida.

–_Este Sasu siempre con Hinata y aún no la abraza, debe de sentirse un poco mal_- miró con ternura a Sasuke y éste al darse cuenta miró el suelo avergonzado de sentir celos de la mamá de Hinata después de todo su mamá era igual a la de Hinata, ella siempre le daba abrazos– Vamos niños es hora de comer, sacaré las cosas y haré unos sándwiches– los niños sonrieron, estaban hambrientos por tanto correr y un bocadillo les haría recuperar energía– pero antes vayan a lavarse las manos, ¿ven ahí?– apuntó a un pequeño bebedero, los niños asintieron rápidamente  
– Vayan a lavarse las manos yo prepararé los sándwiches– dijo dulcemente la mujer para luego buscar en una canasta los ingredientes– Aah y Sasu– Miró para ver al pequeño que la veía dudoso, ella sonrió– Toma la mano de mi Hina, cuídala siempre– salió suavemente como un canto de sus labios rosas, el niño se coloreo de un rosa y miró a su amiga que sonreía, acercó suavemente con nerviosismo su manita y la entrelazo con la de Hinata, ella tuvo un pequeño susto pero rápido apretó la mano de su amigo para caminar hacia los bebederos que no se encontraban lejos, la mujer rio con suavidad y sacó de ahí un mantel blanco para sentarse en ella, se ensuciaría pero no le importaba.

Sasuke sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Hinata no tanto para lastimarla pero no poco para dejarla ir sin su consentimiento, la pequeña caminaba al compas de él con pasos medianos con gracia propia de la familia Hyuga, siguió su camino por un par de metros hasta que sintió la mano de Hinata irse, él fijó su mirada y vio que la niña quería irse, viendo que la niña no cedía dejó arrastrarse por ella corriendo unos metros con ella encontrándose con un campo aún más hermoso que en la que donde estaban, observó como Hinata admiraba todas el centenar de flores habidas y por haber, él apretó su mano y ahora él la llevaba a ella hasta ese campo, se adentraron un poco sintiendo la frágil fragancia dulce que desprendía algunas flores vio como Hinata pasaba sus manitas por encima de las flores y reía al sentir las cosquillas, él se sintió feliz y se sentaron, Hinata corrió buscando unas flores, Sasuke fue hacia ella y comenzó a elegir unas flores que él creyó perfecto para la mamá de Hinata ya que sus padres viajaban con su hermano para ver una escuela en la cual inscribir a su hermano y a él y habían dejado a Sasuke con la familia de sus amigos que rápido se ofrecieron a cuidarlo al ver al niño decir que quería estar con Hinata y como era imposible hacerlo rectificar accedieron objetando que luego se ocuparían de los destrozos y de su estancia, los Hyuga negaron y Hiashi le dijo a Fugaku que sería entretenido tener a un hombre en la familia, Sasuke quería darle una corona de flores a la mamá de Hinata hecha por él para darle las gracias, sería algo cursi pero al final quería hacerlo para la mamá de su dulce amiga, juntó unas flores y viendo como hinata hacía el suyo lo comenzó hacer torpemente.

Hatsumi se dio cuenta que los niños se habían tardado mucho y se levantó dispuesta a correr para encontrarlos cuando fijó su vista más allá vio a los pequeños niños regresar, ella suspiró aliviada de que no les hubiera pasado nada entonces observó lo que ellos traían, sonrió alegre, le estaban llevando unas coronas florales, se sentó y espero que los niños tomaran su lugar en el mantel que ahora tenía en medio platos y vasos con jugo de naranja fresca y varios sándwiches de paté de jamón con queso y como final dulces de cajeta que chorreaban jugosos mas los niños no se sentaron se fueron hacia a ella y Hinata con la mirada alegre y dulce propio de su hermosa hija trataba con pena de darle el objeto que tenía.

–¿Es para mí? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta la mujer Hyuga, Hinata tenía alzado sus bracitos a la altura del rostro de su madre y emitió un pequeño –Sí-– con voz suave, ella se acercó a su hija y beso sonoramente su mejilla Hinata rió dulce y resplandeciente, vio como su hija miró a Sasuke, ella comprendió que quería hacer lo mismo entonces pensó en facilitarle algo que a él seguramente era poco común.

–Sasu que bonita corona hiciste– amablemente habló pasando lánguidamente sus dedos por la corona sintiendo la textura de las flores _- ¡Oh! -_ pensó la mujer cuando fijó sus ojos a los dedos que antes habían tocado la corona ahora se veían rojos con una pequeña hinchazón formándose en ellos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ocultó sus dedos entre la manta elevó su rostro y vio que Sasuke mantenía la mirada concentrada en el suelo ella sonrió y vio al niño queriendo pronunciar palabra

– Tía– titubeo el pequeño Uchiha, todos sabían lo estrecho de la relación Uchiha-Hyuga y cuando un pequeño Itachi llamó tía y tío a Hiashi y Hatsumi ellos sólo rieron por la apenada mirada del chico genio que tenía 5 escasos años de edad, ellos dijeron que podían llamarles tío y creciendo se hizo costumbre que aún los llamarán así, cuando el pequeño Sasuke conoció a los Hyuga éste no quería llamar Tíos a personas que no fueran Uchihas sin embargo al entablar amistad con la pequeña Hinata lo hizo llamándolos así todo el tiempo

– Etto tía yo quería darle las– hizo una pausa elevando el rostro que ahora se mostraba sonrojado por la pena– las gracias por cuidarme junto con mi tío Hiashi, sé que no es tan bonita como la de Hina pero es para usted– el niño había podido decir todo de corrido pero sus mejillas aún estaban coloreadas de rojo, Hatsumi se acercó y le dio un beso que resonó en la mejilla del niño y entonces se inclinó frente a ellos y éstos se confundieron.

–¿No me lo pondrán? – habló con duda la mujer de voz aterciopelada, los niños se acercaron y Hinata postró su corona que era más chica en medio de los cabellos berenjena de su madre mientras que Sasuke teniendo una corona aún mayor que la de su amiga vio como efectivamente la corona de la niña cabía perfectamente entre su corona mayor, él sonrió orgulloso y ella con delicadeza, la madre acarició su cabeza y les dio una cálida sonrisa suave– Gracias mis niños– musitó con voz llena de emoción, los niños se sonrieron mientras el color no abandonó sus rostros mucho mas en la de su Hinata, ella les ofreció sándwiches y éstos aceptaron, Sasuke devoró sin pena su sándwich mientras que Hinata daba mordiscos pequeños, tomaron su jugo de naranja con unos cubos de hielo desapareciendo entre el color anaranjado de su jugo tornándose más pálido dejando a un lado sus vasos con jugo comenzaron a comer sus dulces con gusto mientras sus rostros se manchaban pero ellos reían sin parar, minutos más tarde ya habían acabado, la mujer se quedó sentada en la manta mientras que ellos corrían hacia los columpios, Sasuke diciendo que cuidaría de Hinata y con la afirmación de Hatsumi se fueron corriendo tomados de la mano; la mujer yacía sentada mirando el cielo cuando súbitamente su mirada comenzó a oscurecerse, su respiración se tornó dificultoso y su pecho comenzaba a cosquillear como millones de hormigas que recorrían sus adentros, bajó levemente sus parpados que se encontraban casi cerrados ya, sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un extraño rojo mientras que sus labios parecían fríos y de un rosa menor a su color sin embargo recogió los platos y vasos y los puso en la canasta ahora sólo estaba el mantel en el cual ella estaba.

Aspiraba, exhalaba, aspiró con dificultad y exhaló adolorida

Sus adentros comenzaron a acumular extrañezas que le dolían sin embargo subió la mirada observando a sus niños divertirse su Hinata con mirada calmada y sonrosada mientras que Sasuke reía sin ocultar su felicidad.

–Sasuke complementó a mi Hinata ya no es tan tímida como lo era antes – dijo aún con la respiración agitada llevándose una de sus manos al pecho pero sonriendo maternalmente, le dolía adentro y sabía que no podía estar así por mucho más pero siguió mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar.  
Los niños llevaban jugando toda la tarde hasta que vieron el cielo tornarse amarillento supieron que ya era tarde y era hora de marcharse, Hinata bajó del columpió y Sasuke del pasa manos ambos tomaron sus sandalias ella sus lilas y él sus negros ambos se encaminaron con la sonrisa plasmada en busca de la madre de su amiga, el niño la alcanzó su mano y ella cerró sus manos sin soltarse de Sasuke cuando divisaron a la mujer, Hinata corrió hacia ella deshaciendo su enlace con la de él, el niño sintió frío su mano al sentir el viento y su amiga llevándose parte de su calor sin embargo no mostró desconsuelo siguió hasta quedar junto a ella y su madre, él veía como la madre la abrazaba y pasaba sus dedos por los mechones de su amiga sin embargo algo desconcertó a el niño, su tía ya no tenía el níveo rostro que siempre guardaba sino que se había tornado más pálido y gris él se preocupó al notar como sus ojos querían cerrarse entonces llamó a su tía tocando levemente su hombro

–¿Qué sucede Sasu? – el niño se sorprendió de la voz, el tono dulce permanecía sin embargo se sentía cansado y agitado como si hubiera corrido por horas.

– Es-estás bien tía? – dijo sin mas el niño preocupado cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de eso ella sonrió despreocupando levemente al niño.

– Gracias Sasu, estoy muy bien– el niño no quedó totalmente convencido pero no dijo nada más, sólo miró a las dos mujeres y curvó sus labios formando una tímida sonrisa.

– Vamos niños se hace tarde y el aire comienza a refrescar– afligida la mujer Hyuga se levantó sintiendo un mareo, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza verificando que las coronas no cayeran, los niños doblaban la manta y al tenerla hecha alcanzaron la canasta y la colocaron adentro, la mujer cayó en cuenta de que su cabeza tenía una extraño líquido, lo tocó con un poco de incertidumbre y lo observó, vio que se había hecho unas llagas y de ellas salía lentamente sangre, tembló – Debemos irnos– musitó con extraño dolor y rapidez en sus palabras, su cabeza comenzó a doler intensamente, su cuerpo tiritaba y sus labios comenzaron a secarse, tragó sin embargo no había saliva en su boca, los niños ajenos lo que pasaba asintieron tomando entre los dos la canasta, Hatsumi caminó tras ellos con dolor en sus talones y cosquilleos punzantes en su estómago se quejó internamente todo comenzaba a arder y su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente entumecido entonces reaccionó, su cuerpo se había hinchado levemente, continuó el paso.

Sonrisas, pasos, apretón de manos, un pulso agitado, la niña sonrosándose, el niño mostrando sus dientes lechosos dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la mujer vio esto último.

Un sonido seco hizo eco en el ambiente los niños pararon su andar y fijaron su vista para ver si encontraban el provenir del sonido, rápidamente observaron a la mujer Hyuga caída con los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente, Hinata miró con terror y preocupación a su madre y corrió con la mano de Sasuke encerrando la suya, el niño se dejo llevar preocupado y asustado por ver a su tía caída, observo como las coronas habían quedado metros atrás de su tía deshaciéndose al instante, las pequeñas flores se había manchado de un líquido carmesí sin embargo comenzaron a flotar por el viento alejándolos de ahí, el pequeño miró y sintió una perlada gota caer sobre su nariz, se llevo el índice hasta la mancha y lo limpió con el percibiendo su aún extraña tibieza lo observo y tembló al observar sangre.

-¡MAMA, MAMA, MAMA!- gritó con fuerzas la niña tirándose a un lado esperando ver el despertar de su madre mas no ocurrió – ¡Sa-Sasu, mi ma-MAMA! – dijo llorando la niña con pena y dolor, mientras comenzó a remover desesperadamente mechones del rostro de su madre, un rostro muerto, la niña comenzó a afligirse siento su corazón dejar de latir, el niño sintió algo removerse y corrió del lado contrario a donde estaban Hinata y su tía– ¡SASUKE! – asustada gritó con dolor y miedo la niña al ver a su amigo irse, el dolor recorrió su pequeño cuerpo sintiendo quebrarse, ¿Acaso la iba a dejar ahí sola con su madre en ese estado?

– VOY POR AYUDA HINA QUEDATE CON MI TIA – gritó mientras trataba de sonar tranquilizante a la niña pero ésta lloraba aún sin control frotando su manita tibia con la que comenzaba a estar fría de su madre, ésta lo sintió y lo puso entre su amplio vestido cubriendo la mano de su madre para que ella se calentara, gruesas lagrimas mancillaban su rostro inocente al ver a su madre inmóvil tan, tan muerta; Sasuke iba asustado jamás había visto algo así pero sabía que tenía que estar bien así que dolor corrió lo más que sus piernitas pudieron, tenía que encontrar a alguien.

– Ma-mami, Sasu vendrá con ayu-ayuda– con la voz apena audible trataba de que su madre la escuchará pero parecía no reaccionar, siempre que Hinata lloraba su madre la calmaba, procuraba siempre hacerla reír diciendo que sus problemas pasarían y era mejor estando juntas – Mami, estoy contigo– sonrió tratando de calmarse, sabía que su mamá jamás la dejaría Mami, espe-espera un poco mas– sus lagrimas caían en el pecho de ella ensuciando con estas sus pulcras ropas de su madre, ella trato de removerlo pero sintió su presión dura – ¡Perdoname mamá, te lastimé, lo siento! – dijo sollozando viendo que su mancha se extendía, y sintió haber lastimado a su madre sin duda que mala hija era se dijo.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba la ambulancia con ellas, una multitud comenzó a rodear el pequeño campo que ahora se notaba oscuro por la caída de sol, la gente murmuraba mientras los paramédicos socorrían a la Hyuga mayor

Sasuke era custodiado por su abuela  
– Abuelita quiero estar con mi tía y Hinata– trato con fuerza de arrebatarse pero su abuela ejerció fuerza sobre el– Por favor abuelita– suplicó con ojos empañados– ¿Hina me necesita, no lo ves?- pataleó pero no pasó nada

– No cariño, Hatsumi debe descansar además Hiashi está con Hina ahora– trató de sonar calmada pero tenía la preocupación ahogándola, Hatsumi era como una hija más en su familia verla tan fría y vulnerable le dolía, observó a Hiashi y a Hinata, el Hyuga gritaba que fueran más rápidos se encontraba histérico al ver a su esposa tan frágil queriendo romperse pero mantenía alzada a Hinata a la altura de su pecho ella tenía con sus bracitos rodeando el cuello de su padre, temblaba mucho y sus piecitos sucios manchaban el traje blanco de su padre mas a éste nunca le importó, seguía apretando con fuerza a su hija, al verla sufrir tanto como él sólo pudo apretar su abrazo posando su mano sobre el cabello sedosamente corto de su hija, Hinata lloró con más fuerza, el rostro de Hiashi era un desconsuelo, sintiendo a su esposa más lejos que nunca el paramédico le dio la acción de poder subirse al haber ya montado a la esposa del señor a la ambulancia, él hizo caso y cargó con más fuerza paternal a su hija al sentarse en la pequeña banca puso a su niña en sus piernas abrazándola contra su estómago para que no viera a su madre, la niña tomaba con fuerza y temor el traje sucio de su padre, el señor dio un último vistazo hacia afuera ni siquiera le importaba su auto carísimo que había dejado en el campo entre abierto, no le importaba si éste desapareciese o lo destruyeran eso parecía a su parecer tan insignificante ahora, tras ver su auto las puertas se cerraron dando de lleno y encaminándose hacia el hospital sin duda el peor recorrido de su vida, miró a su hija y trató de calmarla inútilmente, miro a su esposa estaba con la cara pálida, sus labios se mostraban blanquecinos y su cabellera intensa se había opacado sintió su corazón encogerse, el respetado, recto y "sin sentimientos" Hyuga sintió la necesidad de llorar.

Sasuke miraba la ambulancia irse, el ruido estridente de la ambulancia, los murmullos de la gente con más fuerza, Hinata llorar y gritar con dolor, sufriendo.  
Sintió su corazón latir con velocidad y mucha fuerza, todo parecía insoportable, todo parecía dolorosamente fuerte.

-CALLENSE- explotó con furia en su voz, la mujer lo había soltado segundos ante al ver que este no hacía fuerza mas quedo sorprendida por el chico, mas su expresión volvió tornarse dolorosa, observó al chico y vio como lagrimas caían de sus orbes negras– Us-Ustedes – dijo con aspereza  
– Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer? – comentó con ira acumulada, la presencia de la multitud los asqueó, personas chismosas, no entendiendo nada, la gente murmuró más fuerte despreciando al pequeño niño – He dicho que callen, ustedes que saben– sintió algo acumularse en su garganta era molesto también doloroso; las personas comenzaron a dispersarse hasta que solo quedaron él y su abuelita, la señora al ver al chico ido lo tomó de la mano, el niño respingo y miró a su abuelita queriendo llorar, él la vio con el rostro deshecho.

– ¿Tía es-estará bien verdad abuelita? – comentó luchando para no soltar nuevamente lagrimas acumuladas miró a su abuelita que lo miraba con miedo también.

– Hatsumi ella – titubeo no quería pensar negativo– ella estará bien amor– quería sonar convincente mas su voz delató su tristeza pero el chico sólo quería oír eso y se perdió en su mentecita la señora avanzó, dio la orden al chofer de que éste cerrara el auto del hombre Hyuga que había abandonado el lugar minutos antes y tomó la canasta llevándolo a su antebrazo viendo a su chofer abrirle la puerta metió a un ido Sasuke con dulzura mientras ella tomó con fuerza la canasta apretándolo más, pronto llegaron al barrio Uchiha, el niño parecía reaccionar la mujer mayor se bajó del auto con ayuda del chofer y le dijo a Sasuke que saliera él haciendo caso salió, la mujer entró a su casa con el niño siguiéndola el chofer se despidió, ella asintió, el pequeño se acurrucó en los muebles aterciopelados grandes de su abuela, tenía miedo, sus lagrimas recorrieron su nariz y sus mejillas rojas, tenía dolor, pero no sabía porque era tan fuerte poco a poco el niño quedó dormido en el amplio sofá la mujer lo miró y lo tapo con una manta de seda color blanco ella estaba triste, pensaba con dolor cuando sintió a alguien tocar, ella se preparó para levantarse pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre maduro de cabellera negra, junto con una mujer de cabellera negra igual de rostro níveo de ojos carbón con un chico apuesto de cabello negro con una coleta baja, sus ojos marcados por unas cicatrices que llevaba de los ojos hasta casi la altura de su nariz, su piel nívea como la madre, sonrió con tristeza no pudiendo recibir felicidad; hoy era el día de la llegada de Fugaku, Mikoto y el joven genio Itachi.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Espera

Había pasado 3 horas y no tenía información de su esposa, llevaba a su hija en brazos aún paseándola de un lugar a otro desesperándose de las llamadas por el altavoz y del respirar de ahí, todo era pesado, todo tan doloroso, revolvió su largo cabello castaño que llevaba suelto miró frustrado a su pequeña hija que tiritaba de frío, de miedo ya no sabía que veía en su hija tenía tanto miedo de quedarse solo con sus hijas hizo un sonido gutural, quería gritar pero no sería propio, observo como varios médicos salían de una sala y entonces prácticamente gritó.

– Hatsumi, cómo está Hatsumi? – respiró afligido con voz entrecortada de miedo, el médico de edad mayor, miro con un semblante de pena al hombre y luego viroteo a mirar a la hija de éste,s intió su rostro caer, sus arrugas se tocaron entre sí mas su ética decía mantenerse serio y así lo hizo, miró con detenimiento al hombre, suspiró y comenzó a abrir la boca.

– Señor Hyuga puedo hablar a solas– dijo fijando la mirada en la pequeña niña, Hiashi asintió dejando con delicadeza a su hija que se encontraba dormida en sus brazos, seguía tiritando pero la deposito con dulzura en el mueble de cuero rojo de aquel lugar, la niña se hizo bolita tratando de encontrar calor, el Hyuga dio unos pasos adelante siguiendo al médico, éste paró e hizo lo mismo, vio sin inmutarse el rostro del hombre envejecido.

– Señor Hyuga, su esposa es alérgica no es verdad- dijo mas bien afirmando que preguntando, el rostro de Hiashi se tensó y asintió – Su esposa se ha visto expuesta al perfume y polen de la flor a la cual era alérgica– Hiashi torció la boca mordiéndose.

– Pe-pero– sintió su voz siendo débil, él carraspeo– esa flor no aparece sino en años– trato de estar calmado mas su voz sonó dolorosa y sufrida

– Lo sé señor pero parece ser que ha sido expuesta a pesar por esta flor, su cabeza se ve cocida por la fuerte intoxicación y ronchas que comenzaron a formarse rápidamente, la mujer perdió la conciencia cuando sintió penetrar el dolor que la alergia le producía, su sistema colapso al verse envuelto a ese extraño polen, y sus poros se han abierto demás recibiendo más de lo que su cuerpo pudo aguantar- Hiashi se perdió él era un hombre listo y sabio y en ese momento quería no serlo quería no entender– Su mujer ha sido medicada contrarrestando el polen pero ha sido tanta intoxicación que su piel se había hinchado considerablemente haciendo que nuestro tacto a la piel sea dolorosa y sólo hubiéramos dejado heridas abiertas porque no iban a sanar, colocamos medicamentos mas nada positivo ocurrió– el Hyuga comenzó a temblar, sus manos no dejaban de moverse y un tic facial comenzó a invadir parte de su boca– Lo siento mucho señor, hicimos lo que pudimos viendo las diferentes alternativas pero su esposa no ha podido aguantar, es increíble que haya estado por mucho tiempo sufriendo sin haber explotado en dolor– el rostro del viejo se frunció, Hiashi quedo en un shock su rostro bronceado perdió rápido color, comenzó a sudar profusamente sintiendo derretirse como un helado, comenzó a respirar por la boca mas sintió todo su mundo detenerse, todo se derrumbaba frente a él inesperadamente fijó la mirada gris en Hinata que se encontraba moviéndose pareciendo notar todo, volvió a la realidad, y sintió recuerdos golpearlo de frente su Hatsumi se había marchado sin él, ella lo había dejado con sus hijas, el hombre sintió su rostro relajarse más de lo debido hizo una mueca con sufrimiento, sintió pena de él jamás había sido tan lastimado, se llevo la mano a su rostro apretando sus uñas contra su cara presionando sintiendo dolor, tratando de mitigar su corazón marchitarse, lagrimas gruesas y llenas de infinito dolor comenzaron a mojar su rostro, sintió lagrimas frías, lagrimas de miedo, su corazón sintió vacio.

**Hatsumi jamás lo reprendería por llegar tarde**

**Hatsumi jamás jugará con sus hijas de nuevo**

**Hatsumi jamás se encontraría en la cocina**

**Hatsumi jamás dirá "Hiashi mi amor" cuando llegara**

**Hatsumi jamás reirá con su torpeza que solo ella y sus hijas veían**

**Hatsumi jamás abriría los ojos**

**Hatsumi jamás hablaría con su voz dulce aterciopelada y es porque Hatsumi jamás regresaría.**

Su cuerpo se sentía vació respiraba porque su cuerpo lo pedía pero no deseaba hacerlo, sentía una opresión una ráfaga de manos apretujando su frío y a la vez amoroso corazón, sin parar lloraba, de sus grises ojos salían lagrimas llenas de agonía sintió su alma dividirse, su pecho quemaba, deseaba vomitar y sólo tosía incesamente con cansancio sus pulmones querían cerrarse , el imponente sin "sentimientos" Hyuga finalmente se quebró, su dulce esposa había hecho romper al Hyuga que jamás su rostro sentimiento mostraba, Hatsumi lo había roto.

Hiashi cayó dolorosamente de rodillas al suelo llorando al amor que se había ido, apretó sus manos haciendo puños y golpeó el suelo con fuerza lastimándose, sintiendo algo caliente mojar sus muñecas, él siguió por varios minutos hasta que comenzó a sentir su piel expuesta al frío piso que yacía cubierto de sangre, su sangre. Hinata despertó de golpe sintiendo terror del sonido seco contra algo que retumbaba, abrió lentamente sus ojitos y trató de frotárselos para no ver tan borroso, se encontró con que no era su casa sino una sala de color crema con lámparas blancas, pasillos extensos que llevaban a quien sabe que lugar y personas enfermas que tosían y se quejaban, sintió otro golpe y miró al suelo con temor ésta vio a su padre en el suelo y sin pensarlo torpemente trato de levantarse de aquel mueble cayendo al suelo al estar un poco elevado, sus bracitos sintieron un dolor pesado, Hiashi observó a su hija que se encontraba en el suelo tratando de enderezarse, él trato de correr a socorrerla pero su cuerpo no respondía a la pesadez devastadora que sentía fijó sus orbes grises a los perlas de su hija y vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban al no poder levantarse, su corazón se oprimió aún más, el médico se dirigió a ella y la levantó con sencillez la chiquilla observaba con preocupación latente a su padre. ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?, ¿Por qué lloraba? Su padre nunca lloraba.

Hiashi tembló ¿Qué le diría a su Hinata? –Ayudame por favor– suplicó mirando como salían sin cesar lagrimas dirigiéndose a la nada con la voz ronca quebrantada de dolor y su pequeña hija corrió con lagrimas desprendiéndose de sus enormes ojos al escucharlo, su padre jamás sonaba así era una niña sin embargo comprendía que el sentimiento que embargaba el corazón de su padre era de terror con dolor.

– Pa-papá– susurró con voz pequeña e inocente, el cuerpo de su padre se estremeció su Hinata era dulce y rompible él no quería dañarla, no, eso jamás. –¿Ma-Mamá está bien? – atinó a decir lo primero que su cabecita preocupada se le vino, vio como su padre soltó un aura depresiva tan desgarradora y sin saber porque su corazón se encontró encogido–¿Pa-papá? – la niña jaló tocó las manos de su padre y trato inútilmente de limpiarlos con su vestido el hombre miró esto con ternura, dolor con tanta frustración; Él elevó su cuerpo y de un sentón cayó al suelo alcanzó las manos manchados de sangre de su hija y la apretó contra su pecho. Hinata sin saber porque contagiada con el palpitar lento del corazón de su padre lloró con él.

–Mi Hina, tu mamá no podrá regresar con nosotros– dijo ahogándose en pena el hombre sin soltar a la pequeña mas la niña asomó su carita para observar la de él.

–¿Ma-mami está muy-muy enferma ? ¿Vendremos a verla?– el hombre partido en dos al ver los ojos perla de su hija mirando con preocupación, sintiendo dolor, esperando con sufrimiento por alguien que jamás volvería; así que atinó a negar estoicamente como un robot.

–Tu mami te cuidara desde arriba Hina- la niña terminó por emitir un sonido doloroso, los que pasaban por ahí sintieron su misma alma estremecerse al escuchar el llorar de una niña pura e inocente.

En el Barrio Uchiha

Fugaku daba vueltas en un mismo lugar tratando de calmar inútilmente a su mujer y a el mismo observo por decima vez a su esposa que se encontraba con el rostro empañado de lagrimas y sintió pena, él se sentía muy mal sin embargo debía estar de pie mostrando que alguien podía mantenerse. Itachi y Sasuke se encontraba en un sillón extenso ambos sentados en la espera de algo, lo que sea. Itachi trataba de mantener la calma como su padre, su rostro se encontraba fruncido y sus ojos denotaban preocupación se encontraba sosteniendo el teléfono en la espera de alguna llamada que sabía jamás iba a llegar, observó detenidamente a su hermano menor que se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta llorando y emitiendo de vez en cuando un sonido acompañado de –¿_Estará bien verdad? –_

–No puedo aguantar tenemos que ir para allá ¡Fugaku!- chilló con voz autoritaria la mujer con ojos llorosos restregando sin pudor un pañuelo por su rostro, miró a su esposo que se veía tenso sabía que no estaba mejor. –Fugaku- habló entrecortadamente

– No– fue la respuesta seca con algún sentimiento entre mezclado que no pudieron descifrar al pensar que no fue la mejor respuesta prosiguió –La clínica es privada y no aceptaran a quienes no sean familiares– Observó a su mujer que comenzó a abrir la boca– De sangre– terminó por decir callando al instante a una histérica Mikoto.

La noche pasó entre gemidos, sonidos y chillidos llenos de dolor acompañados de una triste realidad.

El día siguiente.  
Cementerio

Habían pasado las familias Hyuga y Uchiha la noche en vela, Hiashi regresó al barrio Uchiha derrumbándose en el propio y encarnado sufrimiento. Fugaku con miedo al ver a su viejo amigo así los sostuvo mientras que Mikoto cargo a la pequeña Hina que se encontraba con sus manitas manchadas de sangre, su vestido sucio y lagrimas secas en su rostro percudido de porcelana, la mujer apretó abrazando a la niña trasmitiendo calor maternal de lo que parecía sentir esfumándose en la niña aquello le dolió mortalmente. Sasuke e Itachi asustados al escuchar sonidos tan fuertes despertaron yendo de lleno hacia la pequeña Hinata que su madre depositó en el sillón en la que segundos antes estaban, ambos chicos miraron con preocupación a la niña, toda ella era un desastre, su rostro angelical y tranquilo era acaparado por un rostro con una mueca tallada del más vivo dolor posible, observaron a su tío hablar, quebrarse y gritar, Sasuke se tapó los oídos mientras que Itachi tapó lo de la niña para no despertarla, su tío murmuraba y contaba las noticias y tan pronto como todo comenzó sintió acabarse con los rostros adoloridos de su padre y el rostro ensombrecido y corroído de su tío jamás lo vio así e inconscientemente sintió su pecho oprimirse pero debía mantenerse fuerte lo sabía de sobra, por su hermano, por su tío, por sus papás, por Hinata.

Ahora se encontraba ambas Familias de Luto, los miembros Hyuga con rostros tensos y miradas tristes y los Uchiha con miradas de comprensión, dando respeto a la gran mujer que se había ido.  
Los niños sin sonrisas pasaron a depositar en la tumba de la madre de Hinata una bella rosa blanca, tan pura, tan frágil como lo fue Hatsumi. Poco a poco pasaban manteniéndose en silencio, Hinata se mantenía callada, triste, llorando y demasiado desolada; Hiashi sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hija sin lastimarla tratando de no llorar debía ser fuerte, ahora eran él, sus hijas contra el mundo sin su madre.

3 días después.

Hiashi se encontraba con un traje negro con un rostro bañado en tristeza aún y Hinata con un vestidito negro de manga larga con un sombrero del mismo color, ambos en duelo por la muerte de su querida madre, esposa y amiga, observando como sus acompañantes se encontraban abordando un tren.  
Mikoto que llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de arandelas y cuello en V, Fugaku un traje negro con algunos detalles grises, Itachi con un pantalón negro y chamarra negra y el último de ellos Sasuke con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa del mismo color, todos se miraban con tristeza menos el pequeño Sasuke que dejaba correr lagrimas abiertamente mientras que Hinata tenía sus ojos empañados y rojos.  
La niña se separó de su padre y se acercó a la puerta que aun no se cerraba, observó con rostro ido a sus tíos y amigos entonces dejo que sus lagrimas bañaran su pequeña alma rota.

–Dijis-dijiste que siem-siempre estarías con-conmigo– pronuncio hipando la pequeña niña mientras su voz se hacía menor, todos miraban a la pequeña avergonzados con culpa, el pequeño Sasuke pronunciaba –_Lo siento_– repetidas veces inclinándose para que ella lo perdonara.

–Podemos quedarnos Hiashi– dijo con el rostro tensó Hiashi negó con sinceridad.

–No dejarlos ir, manchará nuestro orgullo Hyuga, Fugaku, sé que nos veremos otra vez– seguro de sí, Fugaku asintió mientras calmaba su interior, sin duda extrañaría a su amigo. –Nuestras empresas crecerán más– Las empresas Hyuga y Uchiha eran las más poderosas pero los Uchiha tenían que irse a atender otros negocios allá. Muchos se preguntaban como no había rivalidad pero era fácil ambos se apoyaban y con eso habían triunfado.  
Ajenos a todo eso Hinata seguía viendo con dolor la partida de sus amigos sobre todo de Sasuke que no cumplió su promesa.

–Per-perdí a mi ma-mamá- la niña soltó un lloriqueo Sasuke tragó seco adolorido –A-ahora perderé a mis amigos– lloró mas fuerte- Te-te perderé Sa-sasuke, me-me que-daré sola- dijo con miedo- No quie-quiero estar sola- llevó sus manitas a su rostro llorando sin parar, exaltando su corazón. Sasuke soltó gruesas lagrimas no quería irse pero debía irse.

–Nos volveremos a ver Hina- susurró Itachi dándole esperanzas a Hinata ella asintió creyendo en él que nunca decía mentiras y pronto las puertas del tren se cerraron y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, Hinata trato de alcanzarlos.

-Hina volveré- soltó llorando el pequeño Sasuke con voz herida por separarse–¡TE LO PROMETO!- gritó cuando observó la figura de su amiga haciéndose más pequeña, entonces vio como la niña cayó todos se asustaron pero fue rápidamente fue levantada por Hiashi alzándola en brazos.  
–_Esperaré_– susurró la niña con voz apenas audible y quebrada, abrazó a su padre teniendo fe de algún día volverse a ver.

-

Sé que es bastante largo pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más alivianados.  
Nos leemos pronto, subiré capitulo cada semana o si es antes mucho mejor.  
Me voy a dormir terminar un prologo de sopetón me ha cansado y en 2 horas tengo que acompañar a mi hermano y mi madre para llevar a mi papá a la terminal de camiones. Espero me dejen un review con lo que quieran opinar, criticar y decir. Soy nueva pero deseosa de seguir aprendiendo.

Perdonen errores ortográficos.


End file.
